Yeux Blancs
by Gloumax
Summary: La fiançée de Vodlemort s'est fait la belle et part chercher de l'aide auprés d'Harry Potter. Chapitre 6 poster!
1. yeux blancs prologue

Les yeux blancs

Auteur: Gloumax

Résumer: La fiancée de Voldemort c'est fait la malle! Elle viens trouver Harry et lui demande de l'aide.

Disclamer: Bon, quand faut le faire...Les personnages de Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas! Beuheuheu...

Prologue :

_-Papa, crie une petite fille en courant après son père_

_L'homme se retourne et la fixe méchamment._

_-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, rugit t'il, « papa » c'est bon pour les moldus ! appelle moi père !_

_La petite baisse la tête et regarde le sol en frémissant._

_-Désoler père…je voulais vous poser une question…_

_-Parle, lui dit-il_

_La petite fille relève la tête et le fixe de ces yeux sans pupille._

_-Pourquoi…, bafouille t'elle, pourquoi préférer vous ma sœur a moi ? ne suis je pas une bonne fille pour vous ? _

_L'homme sourit et se baisse au niveau de sa fille._

_-Mais voyons mon enfant, dit t'il, je t'aime autant que ta sœur._

_La petite fille renifle de mécontentement._

_-Alors pourquoi ma sœur peut elle aller jouer avec les autres enfants pendant que moi je m'entraîne, demande t'elle_

_L'homme perd son sourire et se redresse._

_-Parce-que tu à une tache à accomplir et que si tu ne t'entraîne pas tu ne seras jamais la femme du seigneur !_

_-Je ne veux pas me marier avec le seigneur, cri t'elle, il me fait peur…_

_-Le seigneur t'a choisit à ta naissance, lui rappel son père, c'est un immense honneur qu'il t'a fait ! _

_La petite fille se recule de son père et le défit de son regarde blanc._

_-Quand je serais grande, hurle t'elle, je me sauverais et je ne me marierais pas avec lui ! qu'il aille au diable le seigneur !_

_Et elle s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs sous les insultes de son père._

_Elle coure dans les jardins et entend des enfants qui rigole près de la fontaine. Elle s'approche doucement du groupe et une petite fille lui fait signe de la main. Sa jumelle, Trinity, elle avait les yeux bleus, ce n'était pas juste que les siens soit blancs…_

_-Alors Roxane, demande sa jumelle, tu t'es sauver de ta tour pour jouer avec nous ?_

_Roxane lui jeta un regard assassin de ses yeux blanc, sa jumelle frémit._

_-Ne me regarde pas comme sa, hurle t'elle, je vais le dire a père ! je n'aime pas t'es yeux blancs !_

_-Tu ne m'aime pas tout cours, hurle Roxane a son tour, père ne m'aime pas lui aussi de toute façon !_

_Sa sœur baisse les yeux et serre ses poings._

_-C'est normal, murmure t'elle, tu es un monstre avec des yeux blanc et des cheveux noir et rouge ! tu fais peur a tout le monde !_

_Elle relève la tête et regarde sa jumelle qui semblait tétaniser par les paroles de sa jumelle._

_-Et de toute façon, lui cri t'elle, il n'y a que le seigneur qui veut de toi !_

_Elle regarde sa sœur qui commence à tremblait, une larme roule sur la joue de Roxane et elle fixe sa sœur comme si elle allait la tuer._

_-Je te déteste Trinity ! je te déteste! Tout le monde t'aime toi, moi on me rejette parce que je suis différente! _

_Et elle repart en courant vers le fond du jardin. Trinity met sa main devant sa bouche, terrifier par ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_Elle se tourne vers sa sœur qui coure toujours et hurle :_

_-Roxane ! Reviens Roxane ! je ne voulais pas dire sa ! Je t'aime Roxane, je t'aime moi !_

_Mais sa jumelle était déjà loin, enfoncer dans les arbres de la petite forêt._

_Elle s'arrêta près d'une petite rivière et pleura. _

_-Personne ne m'aime, sanglote t'elle, ils aiment tous ma sœur et moi je suis un monstre ! _

_Une main se pose sur son épaule et elle se retourne pour croiser deux yeux rouges comme le sang. Le seigneur !_

_-Pourquoi pleure-tu petite Roxane, lui demande t'il, ta t'on fait du mal ?_

_La petite fille frémit sous la poigne du seigneur et baisse la tête._

_-Mon seigneur…j'ai juste mal dans mon cœur…les gens ne m'aime pas…_

_Une flamme semble danser dans le regard rouge du seigneur._

_-Tu t'en fiche des autres, bientôt tu seras ma femme, siffle t'il, la femme du seigneur des ténèbres !_

_Il se met à rire, un rire cruel et sans joie. La petite fille se dégage de la main du seigneur et part en courant sous les rires de l'homme._

_-Coure petite Roxane, rigole t'il, coure je te retrouverais toujours !_

Voilà le prologue! Bon, il est un peu nul mais la suite va être beaucoup mieux! Promit!


	2. Yeux blancs chap 1

Chapitre 1 : rencontre à la porte

Harry sursaute dans son lit au 4 Privet Drive, c'était toujours le même cauchemar. Toujours il voyait cette petite fille qui fuyait Voldemort.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et son oncle entra, rouge de colère.

TOI, hurlas t'il en le prenant par les cheveux, viens par-là !

Il traîna Harry dans les escaliers et le jeta dans le salon devant sa tante et son cousin qui semblait terroriser.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe, demanda Harry en se relevant et en sa massant le cuir chevelu

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE, hurla l'oncle Vernon, il se passe qu'un de t'es anormaux d'ami se trouve devant la porte d'entrer et demande à te voir ! Espèce de sale petit vermisseau !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui pouvait bien venir ICI pour le voir LUI en pleine nuit ?

Je…je ne comprends pas, bafouilla t'il, personnes ne doit venir normalement…

Je m'en fiche, continua son oncle, je veux et j'exige que ce monstre parte ! Va la voir et dit lui de dégager avant que je ne m'en mêle !

La voir ? c'était donc une fille…mais jamais Hermione ne serais venu ici…

Harry se précipita vers la porte d'entrer et l'ouvrit. Il resta méduser devant la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Elle se tenais droite devant lui mais regarder le sol, comme prise en faute.

Je…on se connaît, demanda t'il

Elle releva la tête et le fixa de ces yeux blancs. Harry sursauta en voyant ces yeux, comme ceux de son rêve !

Je…je m'appelle Roxane, bafouilla t'elle, j'ai besoin de ton aide Harry Potter…

Elle parler si bat que Harry eu du mal a l'entendre. Elle lui demander de l'aide, pourquoi lui ?

L'oncle Vernon arriva derrière Harry et regarda la jeune fille.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez, demanda t'il brutalement, Harry ne reçoit jamais de visite ici ! vous n'êtes pas…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant les yeux vide de toutes couleurs de la jeune fille.

Il fit un bond en arrière et mit ces mains devant ces yeux.

Arrière monstre, cria t'il

La jeune fille rebaissa la tête et une larme tomba sur le sol de l'entrer. Harry regarda son oncle puis la jeune fille et pris sa décision.

Je sort mon oncle, dit-il, je risque de rentrer tard mais je ne pense pas que cela pose problème.

Sans attendre la réponse de son oncle, il ouvrit un placard, pris sa baguette puis sa veste et sortie en poussant la jeune fille dans la rue.

Nous serons plus au calme pour parler, lui expliqua t'il.

Il marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au petit parc de la rue Magnolia. Harry s'assit sur un banc, la jeune fille la balançoire.

Après plusieurs minutes de silences Harry commença à s'impatienter du mutisme de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi est-tu venu me voir moi, demanda t'il dans un murmure

La jeune fille frémit sur sa balançoire.

Je ne savais pas où allais…tu est le seul a pouvoir m'aider Harry Potter, murmura t'elle a son tour, tu est le seul a pouvoir m'aider contre lui…

Lui, demanda Harry, tu parle de Voldemort ?

La jeune fille frémit de nouveau. Oui, Voldemort…

Je suis Roxane Aleyrac, fille de Orlon Aleyrac. J'ai étais choisit à ma naissance pour devenir la reine du seigneur des ténèbres. Je n'est jamais voulu ce titre ! Je me suis enfuit de chez moi pour ne pas l'épouser mais il me poursuit, il me chercher et harcèle mes penser. Je…je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Elle éclata en sanglots et pris sa tête dans ces mains. Elle tremblait et semblait désespérer.

Harry se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Hum…Roxane, dit-il doucement, c'est toi qui me faisait voir ton enfance dans ces rêves ?

Non…non, murmura t'elle, c'était ma sœur…

T'a sœur, s'exclama t'il, mais pourquoi ?

Roxane haussa les épaules et regarda le ciel.

Quand j'étais petite, dit-elle, ma sœur me disait que j'étais un monstre et que je n'aurais pas du naître. Nous sommes jumelles et pourtant ont est différentes. Moi, mes yeux n'ont pas de couleurs et mes cheveux sont noir et rouge, comme un démon. Elle, ces yeux sont bleus et ces cheveux son tout noir… on est différant physiquement et mentalement ! Quand on était petites, on avait les mêmes idées, les même jeux…mais quand on a grandi, on c'est séparer. Elle aimer le sang, la peur et notre seigneur…moi je n'aime pas sa mais sa fait parti de ma nature et de mon entraînement…je suis née pour plaire au seigneur des ténèbres…

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne cherche à l'arrêter. Harry frémit en voyant que ces yeux n'étaient plus blancs mais complètement noir. Il se dit que leurs couleurs devaient changer en fonction des sentiments de la jeune fille.

Pourtant elle continue de dire qu'elle m'aime, cria t'elle a moitié, elle me dit des choses horribles et après elle me courre après en me disant qu'elle m'aime quand même !

Harry la regarda sans bouger. Elle souffrait et elle avait peur, il la comprenait. Lui aussi était rejeter puis aimer, c'était comme si on t'enfoncer un poignard et qu'on le ressortez pour nettoyer la plait avec amour…

Je t'aiderais, lui dit-il, je t'aiderais à ne pas finir dans les mains de Voldemort !

La jeune fille lui sourit et se releva. Harry fut soulager de voir que ces yeux était redevenus d'un blanc pur.

Merci Harry Potter, souffla t'elle, merci vraiment !

Elle se jeta dans ces bras et se remit à pleurer mais de soulagement cette fois.

Harry sourit et passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Appelle-moi Harry, dit-il en rigolant, pas Harry Potter…

Voilà le chap 2! Laissez-moi des reviews svouplé pour me dire si je continue ou pas!

Biz


	3. Comme un ange tomber du ciel

Réponse au reviews : Merci a tous !

hisoka69 : Voilà la suite ! J'suis contente que sa te plaise, j'étais pas sur que ce soit bien merci de lire ce que j'écris !

greg83: Merci pour t'es encouragement, sa fait chaud au cœur voilà la suite donc !

Chapitre 2 : Comme un ange tomber du ciel

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand Harry décida de ramener Roxane chez l'oncle Vernon, il devait impérativement écrire à Dumbledor.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrer et se faufila dans les escaliers suivit de Roxane.

Entre, chuchota t'il, ne fait pas de bruit surtout ! Mon oncle me tuerait pour t'avoir amener ici !

Roxane hocha la tête en entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il allas directement s'asseoir devant son bureau en faisant signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'attendre.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit :

Professeur,

Une jeune fille du nom de Roxane Aleyrac est en ce moment avec moi, elle me demande de l'aide.

Elle ma raconter que Voldemort compter faire d'elle sa femme dans peu de temps et qu'elle c'était sauver, je ne pourrais pas la cacher longtemps de mon oncle.

Nous avons besoin que vous veniez la chercher avec l'Ordre pour la protéger le plus vite possible.

En espérant avoir une réponse rapidement,

Harry Potter

Harry se leva et prit Edwige pour lui donner la lettre

Fait vite ma belle, lui souffla t'il, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le réveil le mon oncle !

La chouette lui mordilla doucement le doigt et prit son envole par la fenêtre. Harry regarda la tache blanche disparaître petit a petit dans le ciel noir puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

Roxane ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et s'approcha du lit.

Roxane, redemanda t'il

La jeune fille s'était endormie sur sont lit pendant qu'il écrivait sa lettre pour Dumbledor. Il soupira et s'assit devant son bureau pour réfléchir.

Cette jeune fille devait connaître Voldemort pour avoir était promise comme épouse et puis il l'avait vu dans le rêve qu'il c'était déjà rencontrer.

Une penser pour Sirius lui monta au cerveau et une masse sembla lui tomber sur le cœur. Il avait 17 ans et entrer en 7ème et dernière années a Poudlard sans son parrain…il ne s'y ferait jamais, cette absence dans son cœur et dans son entourage…

La jeune fille sembla bouger dans son sommeil et Harry s'approcha doucement. Elle murmurait quelques choses ! Harry approcha son oreille pour mieux entendre.

Trinity, murmura t'elle, tu à tuer le chat…papa va être furieux…

Elle retroussa son nez, comme si une odeur la gêner.

Tu pus le sang Trinity, se mit t'elle a grondait dans son sommeille, tu empeste la mort ! le seigneur ne va pas être content…

Elle se mit à sangloter doucement et se mit en boule sur le lit. Harry resta méduser, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient grands ouvert et rouge sang mais elle continuait de dormir.

Arrête de pleurer, gronda t'elle plus fort, ce n'est pas toi qui va être punis ! C'est moi parce que je suis plus grande !

Harry était presque sur qu'il pouvait entendre au loin l'écho d'une petite fille qui pleurer en demandant pardon…

Papa va être très furieux après moi, reprit t'elle plus doucement, il va encore m'enfermer dans la tour…toute seule…à cause de toi !

Harry décida de la secouer pour la réveiller avant d'en entendre trop. Après tout, il ne savait presque rien de cette fille !

Roxane, lui dit-il, Roxane réveille toi !

Les yeux de la jeune fille reprirent leur couleur normal et elle sursauta.

Hein, quoi, demanda t'elle paniquer, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Harry soupira.

Tu t'es endormi et tu faisais un cauchemar, lui expliqua t'il

J'ai…je…, bafouilla t'elle, je suis désoler…

C'est rien, la rassura t'il puis il se redressa, j'ai envoyais une lettre au professeur Dumbledor, lui seul pourra vraiment nous aider.

Roxane leva un sourcil.

Dumbledor, demanda t'elle perplexe, le vieux fou ?

Harry soupira une nouvel fois. Décidément c'était la mode de dire de Dumbledor qu'il était un vieux fou…

Ce n'est pas un vieux fou, la reprit t'il, c'est le sorcier le plus puissant que notre époque connaisse. Même Voldemort a peur de lui ! j'avoue qu'il est un peu farfelue mais…

Ce n'est qu'une façade, termina t'elle

Tu as tout compris, sourit t'il

Harry se tourna vers son réveil et frémit, 07h15 ! Son oncle allait se lever !

Ecoute Roxane, commença t'il, mon oncle va se lever, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que tu es là ! je vais te passer ma cape d'invisibilité…

Il farfouilla quelques instant dans sa valise et en sorti une cape qui semblait glisser comme de la soie entre ces mains.

Garde la toujours sur toi, continua t'il, quoi qu'il se passe ! Ne l'enlève que si je te le dis !

Compris, dit-elle en prenant la cape

Elle la regarda un instant puis sourit à Harry.

C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, expliqua t'elle, j'ai toujours rêvais d'en posséder une !

C'est Dumbledor qui me la offert quand j'étais en première année, lui dit-il

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloire et Harry fit signe à Roxane de se cacher sous la cape. Au moment même où elle disparaissait sous l'étoffe, l'oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

Déjà lever morveux, siffla t'il méprisant, j'espère que ta copine anormal n'est pas ici !

Vous voyez bien que non mon oncle, dit Harry avec son regard le plus innocent

L'oncle Vernon gonfla ces joues comme un poisson ballon et attrapa Harry par les cheveux en le tirant vers les escaliers.

Je ne veux plus jamais voir ces monstres chez moi, gronda t'il, tu m'as bien compris espèce de bon a rien !

Oui mon oncle, répondis Harry en retenant un cri de douleur

Roxane resta cacher sous la cape, stupéfaite de la façon dont cet homme traiter Harry. Elle se retint à grande peine de ne pas lui jeter un sort bien douloureux.

Mais au moment même où l'oncle Vernon aller traîner Harry dans les escaliers, un énorme PLOC retentit dans la chambre faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Une femme venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Ces cheveux rose pétard contraster avec ces yeux noir et ces habits blanc et tout le monde resta stupéfait sur le coups.

L'oncle Vernon retrouva rapidement ces esprits et ce mit à hurlait en sortant de la chambre en courant aussi vite que lui permettait sa graisse.

Tonks, s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de la femme

Tonks, demanda Roxane toujours cacher sous la cape

Oui ! Tonks, reprit la femme avec un grand sourire en serrant Harry

Harry se recula de Tonks et regarda l'endroit où se trouver Roxane.

C'est bon, dit-il, tu peux retirer la cape !

Roxane fit lentement glisser la cape et apparut devant Tonks qui la regarder avec de grands yeux hébéter.

Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama t'elle, c'est un beau brin de fille que tu nous ramène là Harry !

Tonks, s'écria Harry

Je savais bien qu'un jour tu te dégoterais une copine mais alors la chapeau, continua t'elle sous les yeux effarer de Roxane et le visage rouge d'Harry

Roxane se reprit et s'avança vers Tonks en lui tendant la main.

Bonjour, dit t'elle, je suis Roxane Aleyrac.

Mais au lieu de lui serrer la main, Tonks l'attrapa et la serra contre elle.

Viens plutôt faire un gros câlin a tata Tonks ma petite, rigolas celle-ci en lui frottant les cheveux

Elle finit par relâcher Roxane qui était devenu toute rouge sur le coups. Elle sourit de nouveau et regarda la chambre puis la porte.

Harry, dit-elle, il faut que j'aille parler à ton oncle et ta tante pour leur dire que tu pars avec moi !

Nous partons, s'exclama Roxane, mais ou ?

Nous allons au QG, répondis Tonks tout sourire

Le QG ?

Roxane se tourna vers Harry pour avoir un peu d'aide. Elle n'y comprenait rien !

Nous allons au QG de l'Ordre du phénix, expliqua t'il, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher de Voldemort et c'est là-bas que se créer la résistance pour le battre.

Ha, fit t'elle bêtement

Tonks rigola et sorti de la chambre en prenant une grande respiration et en courant

J'suis de retour, se mit t'elle a hurlait avant de partir d'un grand rire de psychopathe, Vernon Dursley ramène toi ici maintenant faut qu'on cause !

Trois cris horrifier se firent entendre dans la maison passant de la petite sourit à l'hippopotame terrifier. Toute la maison devait être parfaitement réveiller maintenant…

Harry se frotta la tête, gêner et soupira.

Elle est toujours comme sa, lui dit-il, elle est maladroite aussi mais c'est une très bonne auror.

C'est une auror, s'étonna t'elle

Oui !

Harry sourit et lui fit signe qu'ils devaient descendre rejoindre Tonks avant qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient assis sur le canapé et la tante Pétunia la regarder comme si elle venait de tâcher tout son beau salon.

Ha ! Harry et Roxane, s'exclama Tonks en les voyant arriver, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à ton oncle, Harry, que vous deviez partir avec moi aujourd'hui !

L'oncle Vernon se mit à gonfler considérablement en voyant la jeune fille qui se cacher à moitié derrière Harry. Il se leva, hors de lui.

TOI, rugit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille en pointant un doigt menaçant, j'avais pourtant interdit à ce bon a rien de te ramener ici !

Calmez-vous mon oncle, dit Harry, de toute façon nous partons.

Et j'espère que tu ne reviendras pas cette année, souhaita t'il

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de tristesse mais il ne répondis rien. Tonks fit une moue triste et se tourna doucement vers Harry.

Vas faire t'es affaires Harry, dit-elle doucement, nous n'avons plus rien a faire ici.

Harry hocha la tête et monta rapidement les escaliers. Roxane le suivit en se sentant coupable.

Je suis désoler Harry, s'excusa t'elle, je n'aurais jamais du venir…

Il ne répondis pas et commença à faire ces affaires. En trois coups de baguette bien placer, ces affaires étaient ranger et boucler. Il pris la cage d'Edwige et la posa sur sa valise.

Roxane s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Je suis réellement désoler…je ne savais pas, souffla t'elle la voix pleine de tristesse.

Il soupira et se retourna. Il avait les yeux brillants mais se refuser à pleurer pour « eux ».

Je ne t'en veux pas, la rassura t'il, je leur en veux à eux. Ils ne m'on jamais aimer et souhaite ma mort depuis que j'habite ici parce que je suis un sorcier.

Mais pourtant ils devraient être fiers, dit Roxane que ne comprenait pas, tu es le survivant ! Celui qui part trois fois a combattu le seigneur des ténèbres !

Il secoua la tête.

Pour eux je suis un être anormal, lui expliqua t'il, ma tante et mon oncle on peur de la magie

Alors on est peu pareil tous les deux, souffla t'elle, moi on ma toujours considérée comme un monstre chez moi…

Harry releva la tête, plein d'assurance d'un coup.

Mais on s'en fiche, dit-il en souriant, nous allons aller à Poudlard et là-bas on sera bien ! C'est le seul endroit que je considère comme ma maison !

Mais…je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir venir à Poudlard, souffla t'elle, je ne suis jamais aller dans une école de sorcellerie…

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura t'il, le professeur Dumbledor te fera rentrer sans problème !

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre Tonks dans le salon. Elle sourit en les voyant arriver.

Enfin, s'exclama t'elle, il faut que nous partions maintenant ! Nous sommes déjà en retard !

Elle sortit une chaussette de sa poche et pointa sa baguette dessus.

Portus, murmura t'elle, bien ! Maintenant toucher la chaussette en même temps que moi !

Harry attrapa la main de Roxane et la serra avant de toucher le portoloin. Il sentit une secousse au niveau de son nombril et tout tourna autours d'eux a une vitesse folle. Roxane aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

Tout s'arrêta de tourner d'un coup et Roxane tomba sur les fesses, entraînant Harry sans sa chute.

Désoler, dit-elle en l'aidant a se relevait

Y'a pas de mal…

Roxane regarda tous autours d'elle et sursauta en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une dizaine de sorciers les entourer en pointant leurs baguettes vers eux.

Tout va bien baisser les baguettes, dit Tonks en levant prestement la main.

Remus, cria Harry en se jetant dans les bras d'un homme.

Celui-ci le réceptionna et donna une grande accolade au garçon.

Et bien Harry, dit-il, tu à bien grandis durant ces derniers mois !

Harry rigola et se décolla de l'homme. Roxane le regarda et fut étonner de sentir une aura si puissante se dégager d'un homme a l'air si maladif.

Vous êtes un loup-garou, demanda t'elle timidement

Remus parut surpris mais sourit.

Oui, répondit-il, comment le sait-tu ?

Votre aura, dit-elle seulement

Ha…

Elle tourna la tête et fixa longuement chaque personne présente. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur Rogue puis continua son observation.

Ils font tous partis de l'Ordre du phénix, demanda t'elle lentement a Harry

Oui, répondit-il, ce sont les meilleurs.

Pourtant il y a un mangemort et personnes ne s'en ai rendu compte, dit-elle moqueuse, Severus que fait-tu ici et non près de Voldemort ?

Rogue s'avança dans le groupe et s'agenouilla un instant devant elle avant de se relever.

Miss Aleyrac, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, sa faisait longtemps…

Ne change pas de sujet Severus, siffla t'elle hargneusement, que fait-tu ici ?

Harry s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura t'il, il travail pour l'Ordre.

Roxane leva un sourcil sans cesser de fixer le professeur de potion.

Tu es un espion Severus, dit-elle tout bas, pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit ?

Pour votre sécurité et la mienne Miss, répondis t'il aussi bas

Roxane soupira et lui tourna le dos.

Il faudra que nous parlions, dit-elle, plus tard.

Oui…

Elle marcha vers un vieil homme a la longue barbe blanche et a des lunettes en demi-lune.

Vous, vous êtes Dumbledor, dit-elle, je me trompe ?

Vous avez tout à fait raison miss, répondis t'il en riant doucement, je vois qu'on vous a parlez de moi.

Harry un peu et Voldemort s'en cesse, dit-elle en le regardant directement dans les yeux, mais j'avoue que vous êtes plus petit que je ne l'imaginais. Je serais presque déçu par ce manque de prestance.

Dumbledor rigola et Harry fronça les sourcils. Roxane avait changer de comportement depuis qu'elle avait vu Rogue, elle semblait plus confiante.

Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance puis Harry et Severus croient en vous, dit-elle en regardant Rogue, je suis toute disposais à vous aider.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur et inclina légèrement le dos tout en fixant toujours Dumbledor dans les yeux.

Rogue toussota et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Roxane fronça les sourcils et Harry serra les poings, cet idiot se prenait pour Ombrage ou quoi ?

Venais miss, dit-il sans ce soucier des autres, je vais vous conduire dans une chambre libre. Nous avons à parlez je crois et le seigneur vient de me faire appeler, je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre mais il faut que nous parlions avant mon départ.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivi dans les escaliers. Harry voulu la suivre mais Dumbledor lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

Je crois qu'ils ont des choses importantes a ce dire, dit-il en le regardant de ces yeux chaleureux, laisses les tranquilles pour le moment.

Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient, commença t'il, il va peut-être tenter de la renvoyer chez Voldemort et…

C'est son gardien Harry, l'interrompus durement Dumbledor, il ne peut pas lui nuire même s'il le voulait. Et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il veut pour cette jeune fille.

Harry acquiesça, pas totalement rassurer tout de même

Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une grande chambre –la plus grande- et s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune fille.

Elle est très belle, dit-elle en regardant les couleurs vives du mur, merci Severus.

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans une vieille chambre, répondit-il, votre rang ne le permet pas.

Roxane grogna et le regarda.

Severus, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, ici mon rang et mon nom ne veulent rien dire. Alors fait moi plaisir et appel-moi Roxane comme autrefois. Voldemort n'est pas là pour te punir.

Il acquiesça et sourit. Un des rares sourires qu'il ne gardait que pour la jeune fille.

Tu à raison, dit-il plus détendus, ici nous n'avons rien a craindre. Pourquoi t'es-tu sauver de chez le seigneur ?

Je dois l'épouser, répondis t'elle doucement, et le mariage a était avancer. Moi je ne veux pas l'épouser mais père voulait m'obliger alors je me suis sauver pour retrouver Harry.

Le jeune Potter, dit-il hargneusement, un sacré fouteur de merde ! Je te conseil de ne pas trop rester près de lui si tu ne veux pas que le seigneur te retrouve. Tel père tel fils !

Roxane rigola de son protecteur.

Tu es un véritable gamin Severus, rigola t'elle, je suis sur que dans le fond tu aime bien Harry ! Je sais toujours tout et je ne me trompe jamais.

C'est un garçon orgueilleux, imbu de lui-même, idiot, insolent, vantard et nul en potion, argumenta t'il, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas l'apprécier.

Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui Severus, dit-elle, il n'a jamais eu de famille et son oncle le bat. Et puis pour ce que j'ai vu, il n'est ni orgueilleux, ni imbu de lui-même, ni idiot, insolent vantard et pour la potion je ne peux pas dire. Ce n'est pas parce-que tu avais des différents avec le père qu'il faut rapporter ta haine sur le fils. Il est gentil, je t'assure.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est de haïr…

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

Bien sur que je sais ce que c'est de haïr, cria t'elle en colère, tu crois peut-être que j'aime mon père et voldemort ? Je sais mieux que tu ne le crois ce qu'est la haine, Severus Rogue !

Aussitôt, Rogue se mit à genoux et baissa la tête. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient d'un noir profond.

Je suis désoler miss, dit-il doucement, je ferais des efforts pour paraître plus sympathique avec le jeune Potter.

Roxane soupira et ordonna au maître des potions de se relever.

Ce n'est rien Severus, dit-elle, je me suis laisser emporter car ce garçon fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider. Et en ce qui concerne ma haine, je préfère l'ignorais pour le moment.

C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…Roxane.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Je descends rejoindre l'Ordre, dit-elle, tu viens ?

Non, répondit-il, le maître m'attend et je ne peux plus le faire patienter.

Alors dépêche-toi, dit-elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te punisse parce-que tu parlais avec moi.

Il hocha la tête et disparut dans un PLOC retentissant.

Elle soupira et descendis dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. De là filtrer une discutions mouvementer.

…Harry, disait une voix de femme, tu ne peux pas faire à cette jeune fille si tôt !

Mais madame Weasley, disait Harry, elle a besoin de mon aide. De votre aide a tous.

Il a raison Molly, reprenait la voix ce Dumbledor, miss Aleyrac n'est pas contre nous.

Un bruit de poing qui s'abattait sur la table se fit entendre.

Mais c'est la femme de vous-savez-qui !

Roxane poussa la porte de la cuisine d'un coup et regarda durement Weasley mère.

Je ne suis pas sa femme, dit-elle froidement, je suis sa FUTURE et JAMAIS femme. Vous avez compris !

Dumbledor se leva et se mit devant madame Weasley.

Calmez-vous Roxane, dit-il, vous ne contrôler pas votre colère. Vos yeux sont effrayants !

Roxane grogna et donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Aussitôt une vive douleur se fit sentir dans toute la jambe et elle se mit à jurer comme un chartier.

Allons, grogna Maugrey de façon amuser, en voilà une façon bien colorer d'extérioriser sa colère !

Aller au diable Maugrey, grogna Roxane une larme a l'œil, j'vous ai pas sonner et la façon dont j'extériorise ne regarde que moi ! Et ça fait mal bon dieu !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry entendis Maugrey rire aux éclats, se tenant les côtes d'une main et de l'autre essayant de se tenir à la table. Rapidement son rire gras fut suivit de toutes les personnes présente et Roxane devint rouge cramoisi.

Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, cria t'elle complètement écarlate, ce n'est pas drôle et ça fait un mal de chien !

Les éclats de rires reprirent de plus belle et, vexer, Roxane voulut sortir de la cuisine mais se cogna contre quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses.

Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, demanda une voix traînante

T'avais qu'a pas te trouvais sur mon chemin, crétin !

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement et Harry aida la jeune fille à se relever en lançant un regard noir au garçon dans lequel et était rentrer.

Des cheveux blonds platine emmêler qui lui tomber sur les épaules, des yeux métalliques, un visage pâle et un méchant sourire sur les lèvres.

Draco Malfoy, s'étouffa Harry dans sa rage et sortant sa baguette, qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Potter, sourit sournoisement le jeune blond, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir ! C'est ta nouvelle petite copine qui vient de me rentrer dedans ?

C'est la fiancé de ton cher maître !

Roxane se plaça instinctivement derrière Harry. Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds lui rappeler tellement un mangemort qui la persécuter quand elle était enfant !

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent un instant puis il fronça les sourcils sous la colère.

Voldemort n'est pas mon maître Potter, dit-il, je suis mon propre maître !

Dumbledor leva les mains pour attirer l'attention des jeunes.

Harry, dit-il, monsieur Malfoy n'est pas notre ennemi. Il est ici pour sa sécurité, son père a …comment dire …voulu lui forcer la main mais a échouer.

Harry leva un sourcil et fixa Draco. C'est vrai que le garçon avait l'air plutôt maigre et mal en point. Ces cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffer ressembler à un nid de cafard et plusieurs trace de coups apparaissait sur ces bras et sa gorge.

Harry sourit et s'avança vers lui, main tendus.

Alors bien venu dans l'équipe, dit-il, content que tu es ouvert les yeux Malf… Draco.

Draco regarda un instant la main tendus et finit par la serrer avec un petit sourire.

Tu change si vite d'avis sur moi Po…Harry, demanda t'il sarcastiquement

Je ne suis pas totalement stupide Draco, répondit Harry, mais comme tu la si bien dit en première année « choisi bien ton camps ».

A suivre

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours et devrais arriver d'ici quelques jours ! Laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Biz !


	4. Nouveau départ

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, sa ma fait super plaisir ! Et maintenant, la suite !

Chapitre 3 : Nouveau départ

Roxane se sentait si bien, enrouler dans une grosse couverture chaude et tellement confortable !

Elle sourit dans son sommeil et se tourna. Elle posa sa main sur quelques chose de poilu et chaud. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et le nez, ne comprenant pas dans son sommeil qu'une chose avec des poils soit à côté d'elle.

Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil et fixa la chose qui l'avait réveillait.

_C'est noir_, pensa t'elle, _c'est touffu et sa bouge…mais qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ?_

Elle se redressa lentement et sursauta en voyant une tête sous la chose poilu.

_Une tête ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ?_

Elle fixa la tête et chercha dans sa mémoire pourquoi une tête se tenait à c'est côté. Elle regarda le garçon endormi et reconnut Harry.

_Bon…Harry pionce…mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?_

Elle fouilla sa mémoire et commença à se souvenir.

Les adultes ont décidez de faire une fête et les garçons ont réussit à piquer de l'alcool pour nous…on à bien fait la fête tout ensemble ! C'était la première fois que je me saoulais ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ensuite ? Ha oui ! J'étais en train de parler avec Draco quand Harry est venu nous rejoindre. D'ailleurs Draco est quelqu'un d'assez gentil quand on a trouver comment lui enlever sa carapace. On a rigoler tous les trois et on c'est cacher quand les adultes ont décider de venir voir comment se dérouler notre soirée. Pas question qu'ils sachent qu'on était complètement ivres ! On est monter dans la chambre et…et…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ensuite ?

…On c'est écrouler sur le lit et on s'est endormis…c'est tellement nul ! Enfin, c'est la première fois que je riais autant en une soirée ! Mais où est Draco si Harry est à côté de moi en faite ?

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu une touffe blonde dépasser de la couverture. Elle sourit tendrement en regardant les deux garçons qui l'avaient fait rires de bonheur durant toute cette soirée. Ils étaient vraiment fantastique…

Elle se rallongea doucement et ferma les yeux. Autant dormir encore un peu ! En plus elle sentait la gueule de bois arriver au galop si jamais elle se levait !

Un bruit de pas dans le couloire lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

_Ho non, ho non ! Si jamais quelqu'un ouvre la porte on va se poser des questions !_

Roxane ?

La jeune fille se tendis dans le lit. Weasley mère !

Roxane, continua t'elle, je peux entrer ?

Heu..att…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Madame Weasley se figea sur le pas de la porte en fixant tour a tour Roxane et les deux garçons qui dormaient encore à moitié avachit sur le lit.

Son visage passa du blanc au rouge et elle regarda Roxane intensément.

Qu'est ce que c'est que sa jeune fille, demanda t'elle en colère, pourquoi Harry et Draco dorme avec toi ?

Heu…je vais tout vous expliquez…

A ce moment là, Draco bougea dans son sommeil et se redressa lentement sur le lit.

Il fixa Roxane puis weasley mère sans comprendre puis son cerveau se mit enfin en route.

Ho…bonjour Molly, dit-il dans un bâillement, qu'est ce qui vous emmène?

Qu'est ce qui m'emmène, répéta t'elle, DRACO MALFOY ! Qu'est ce que toi et Harry faites dans le lit d'une jeune fille ?

Harry sursauta et se réveilla en entendant le cris de guerre de weasley mère et la fixa bêtement.

Quoi, dit-il encore endormi, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Voldemort attaque ?

Roxane se cacha sous la couverture, morte de honte devant la bêtise des deux garçons.

Calmez-vous Molly, dit draco, ont à juste dormi tous les trois ensemble parce qu'ont était trop crever pour retourner dans nos chambres respectives.

Bon, dit weasley mère plus calme, levez-vous maintenant ! Dumbledor vous attend en bas pour vous donnez vos lettres de Poudlard. Dépêchez-vous maintenant !

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupire quand weasley mère sortie de la chambre.

Bon, dit Draco, on s'en est pas trop mal tirer.

Ouais, répondis Harry, sa aurait pus être pire !

Roxane se redressa dans le lit, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

PAS TROP MAL TIRER ? Madame weasley doit se poser pleins de questions sur moi maintenant !

Bah, répondis Harry, tu t'en fiche puisque t'a rien fait de mal…

Ont à pas l'esprit mal tourner, nous, continua draco

Harry lui jeta un regard un biais qui voulait bien dire que « ben bien sur ! T'es le mec qui t'est fait le plus de filles à Poudlard et tu veux faire croire que t'es innocent ? ». Draco haussa les épaules en signe de dédain et sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre Dumbledor. Harry et Roxane le suivirent rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et leurs estomacs poussèrent de véritables appels SOS en sentant la bonne odeur de crêpes qu'il régnait dans la cuisine. Dumbledor leur sourit chaleureusement quand ils les vit et tout les trois allèrent s'asseoir pendant que le directeur leur donner leur lettre et fixer intensément Roxane.

Quoi, demanda celle-ci gêner, qu'est que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Et bien, dit-il en souriant, je me disais que vous aviez une très belle marque de cousin imprimer sur votre visage…

Roxane rougit violemment et se frotta énergiquement la joue avec sa manche. Drago ricana dans sa crêpe pendant que Harry s'étrangler dans son café.

Bon, repris dumbledor, je voulais vous demandais miss Aleyrac si vous vouliez venir étudier à Poudlard a la rentrée ou si vous préfériez restait ici ?

Je peux venir étudier à Poudlard, répondis Roxane avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et bien, fit mine de réfléchire dumbledor, je crois que je ne vous le proposerais pas sinon.

Roxane poussa un véritable crie de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras du vieux sorcier qui souriait sous l'étreinte herculéenne de la jeune fille.

Merci, cria t'elle, merci vraiment monsieur le directeur ! C'est la meilleur chose qui me soit arriver dans ma vie !

Je n'en doute pas.

Elle sourit et prit Harry et Drago dans ces bras aussi. Les deux garçons rougirent sauvagement en ricanant comme deux idiots.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledor en souriant d'un air innocent.

Professeur, commença t'il, est ce que drago, roxane et moi pourrions aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour nous promener ?

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondis le vieux sorcier, du moment que vous êtes accompagner par Molly et Maugrey.

Maugrey n'a pas l'air de trop m'aimer, grogna la jeune fille

Maugrey est antipathique, continua Drago

Moi je l'aime bien, finit Harry

Dumbledor sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes a demi-lune. Il regardait les trois adolescents parler de Maugrey Fol Œil comme si personne ne les écouter.

Allons les enfants, intervint weasley mère, si vous voulez vraiment sortir vous devez accepter. Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix !

Les jeunes soupirèrent et retournèrent à leurs crêpes et café sous le rire gras de Maugrey qui venait d'arriver.

Alors les jeunes, dit Maugrey, vous avez bien fait la fête ?

Heu…oui, bafouilla Harry sentant l'arnaque arriver.

L'œil magique de Maugrey passa sur le visage des trois adolescents sans ciller pendant qu'ils essayaient de retenir leur rire en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passait.

Pourtant, continua Maugrey, j'ai remarquais que quelques bouteille de whisky Pur Feu avait disparu pendant la fête pour atterrir…à l'étage !

Harry s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois dans son café pendant que Drago fixer intensément sa crêpe et que Roxane glisser lentement sous la table. Molly weasley commença à devenir toute rouge et ouvrit grand la bouche pour leurs hurler dessus quand dumbledor la coupa.

Allons Molly, dit-il calmement, ce sont des adolescents. C'est normal qu'a leur âge ils fassent quelques petites…bêtises.

Tout de même Albus…

Je suis sur qu'ils ne recommenceront pas, dit-il en fixant le trio, n'est ce pas les enfants ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête rapidement, craignant les foudres de weasley mère pendant que Maugrey ricaner dans son café.

Ils finirent de manger en vitesse et se levèrent de table. Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage pendant que Roxane leur faisait signe qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Elle sortis de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la grande maison. Elle poussa la porte de la pièce, immédiatement une odeur de vieux livres emplis ses narines et elle s'avança vers une vieille étagère.

Elle pris sa baguette et la pointa sur l'étagère.

_Accio_ légendes Aleyrac, dit-elle

Un vieux livre se souleva jusqu'à elle en faisant tomber plusieurs vieux bouquins au passage. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit à la page qui parler de sa naissance et de son enfance.

Elle frissonna en touchant la page. Son père l'avait arrachait du même bouquin qu'elle avait avant dans sa chambre. Son livre personnel de son histoire. L'histoire d'une des plus puissante et méprisable famille du monde sorcier.

Elle posa ses doigts sur une image qui représenter une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tenait deux petites filles par la main. Des jumelles.

Trinity…,chuchota Roxane

Elle parcourus la page des yeux. C'était la première fois en près de 17 ans qu'elle pouvait enfin lire cette page tant rechercher.

« _La famille de sorcier Aleyrac fait partie des plus puissant allié de Lord Voldemort. Orlon Aleyrac (non présent sur la photo) fut l'un des premiers partisans du Lord noir, il épousa Irwyn Prats, venant d'une famille de puissant Sang-Pur. Ils eurent deux enfants : Roxane et Trinity, des jumelles. _

Roxane soupira. Elle le savait tout ça ! Elle voulait savoir _pourquoi. _Pourquoi sa mère était morte, pourquoi elle devait épouser le lord noir !

Elle continua sa lecture et s'arrêta sur un passage.

_« …Irwyn Aleyrac perdit la vie dans une confrontation contre Lord Voldemort. Elle refuser qu'une de ses filles l'épouse, car celui-ci avait comme intention d'épouser l'une des enfants pour en faire sa reine. Irwyn Aleyrac y laissa la vie en voulant protéger sa jeune fille, Roxane Aleyrac, que le Lord avais désigner comme sa futur épouse. L'enfant reçus une marque invisible dans le bas du dos pour prouver à qui conque qu'elle lui appartenait._

Instinctivement Roxane posa sa main sur le bas de son dos, ressentant comme une sorte dé dégoût envers cette marque qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais qui la retenait enchaîner au lord.

_« L'enfant serait en effet importante pour le lord car elle serait une des dernières magies pur réincarnait existant dans le monde. Sa magie pourrait rendre le lord extrêmement puissant s'il venait à lui faire un enfant… »_

Roxane eu envie de vomir rien qu'a l'idée de devoir coucher avec le lord noir. Elle fronça les sourcils en relisant le passage.

…C'est quoi une magie pure, demanda t'elle tout haut, encore une saloperie qu'on ma cacher !

Allons miss, ricana une voix derrière elle, ce n'est pas une très belle façon de parler.

Roxane sursauta et se retourna vers la voix.

Severus, cria t'elle, ce n'est pas drôle de me faire peur !

C'est vous qui parlez toute seule dans une bibliothèque, continua t'il en ricanant

Roxane grogna et se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait.

Je peux te poser une question Severus, commença t'elle

Vous venez de le faire. Mais je vous écoute, fit-il en levant un sourcil méfiant.

Roxane mit la page qu'elle lisait devant les yeux du maître des potions. Il lut les lignes qu'elle lui montrait du doigt avec un regard rageur et dégluti.

Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir, commença t'il

Mais je le sais ! Alors ? Je veux des explications ! Pourquoi m'avoir cacher cela ?

Severus se laissa tomber dans les cousins qui était disposer sur le sol en soupirant.

Le maître n'a jamais voulu que nous vous le disions, continua t'il, il disait que lorsque vous le seriez tout se passerait encore plus difficilement. Que voulez vous savoir ?

Qu'est ce qu'une magie pure ? Pourquoi en suis-je une, attaqua t'elle

Et bien, hésita t'il, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est une magie pure. On m'a expliquait que c'était comme une batterie immense de magie qui se réincarnait dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, mais c'est un phénomène très rare car presque toutes les magies pures ont étaient détruite.

Roxane soupira et serra le livre dans ses bras.

Tu sais Severus, dit-elle doucement, c'est la première fois que je vois une photo de maman depuis qu'elle est morte…Tu la bien connu ?

Pas vraiment, répondis t'il en soupirant, j'étais jeune a cette époque. Je l'ai vue que deux fois : la première c'était lors de votre naissance et la deuxième c'était avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle m'a demandé à ce moment là de devenir votre gardien…

Il regarda Roxane et eu un élan de pitié pour la jeune fille qui se retenait de pleurer, elle reniflait en serrant plus fort le livre contre elle.

C'était une femme exceptionnelle, continua t'il, le cœur sur la main et toujours prête à pardonner aux gens.

Roxane redressa fièrement la tête et défia le maître des potions du regard.

Normal, dit-elle, c'était ma mère !

Oui, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Severus regarda la jeune fille déposer doucement le livre dans l'étagère. Jamais, non jamais, il n'avouerait qu'il adorer cette enfant. Il était bien trop fière mais il n'en penser pas moins. La jeune fille avait une intelligence et un courage pur, comme sa magie.

Severus, murmura t'elle, as-tu des nouvelles de ma sœur ?

Il tressaillit. Trinity Aleyrac, elle était l'extrême opposé de sa sœur jumelle. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement connu, c'était Lucius qui lui avait était désigner comme gardien et la petite avait mal tourner vers ses 10 ans. Des jumelles si différentes, jamais Severus n'aurait crut qu'elles étaient jumelles si ont ne lui avait pas dit. La jeune Trinity serait certainement une future mangemorte, elle aimait la violence, le sang et faire souffrir sa sœur même si elle l'aimait plus que tout. Roxane était différente, elle aimait le calme, les rires, la vie…elle aimait sa sœur.

Non, répondis t'il, elle reste près du seigneur depuis ton départ. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle te cherchait, elle veut venir à Poudlard.

Roxane sourit doucement malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Severus avait recommençait à la tutoyer, il n'était pas en colère qu'elle est lut le livre…

Si je la revois, chuchota t'elle, je lui dirais que je le pardonne et que je l'aime…c'est ce que maman aurait voulu que je fasse.

Oui…

Severus fixa les yeux de sa protéger. Il était devenu bleu limpide, signe d'une paix intérieur et extérieur dans son mental. Oui, il était fier d'elle et de la façon dont il l'avait éduquait pour le monde magique.

Tu crois que ma sœur m'aime Severus, demanda t'elle d'une voix timide.

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil perplexe, la jeune semblait tellement vulnérable a ce moment. Sa sœur, l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses…

J'en suis certain, répondis t'il d'une voix rassurante.

Oui, fit-elle doucement, et moi aussi je l'aime quand même…

Rogue hocha la tête puis proposa son bras a la jeune fille pour quitter la bibliothèque. Elle lui sourit gentiment en acceptant le bras de son gardien et sortis de la bibliothèque.

Harry, Drago plus deux personnes que Roxane ne connaissait pas se trouver dans la salle, parlant devant le feu.

Granger et Weasley, grogna le maître des potions en faisant la grimace, l'horrible trio est au complet…

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la Severus ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Harry les vit approcher, il se leva et marcha rapidement a leur rencontre.

Ha Roxane, dit-il joyeusement, je vais te présenter des amis de Poudlard si tu veux bien.

Elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse a Severus pendant qu'Harry la traîner vers la cheminer.

Voici Ron Weasley, dit-il en le montrant un roux, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Le roux se leva et lui sourit tranquillement.

Salut !

Heu…salut.

Et voici Hermione Granger, continua t'il en montrant une jeune fille avec des cheveux ébouriffer mais un joli visage, c'est ma meilleure amie !

La jeune fille se leva et lui fit la bise. Roxane sourit en regardant le fameux trio dont parlais son gardien quelques minutes auparavant. Elle baissa la tête poliment en faisant une petite révérence.

Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle, je suis Roxane Aleyrac et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

J'espère aussi, répondis Hermione en souriant, en plus j'aurais pleins de chose a te demandait !

Ha…d'accord !

Ron rigolas un instant suivit de Harry. Roxane leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'Hermione fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement.

C'est pas drôle les garçons, leur dit-elle en grondant, sa ne me fait pas rire !

Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Roxane, pourquoi est ce qu'ils rient ?

Parce que se sont des idiots, soupira Hermione, ils doivent penser que je vais te parler de cours ou quelques choses comme ça…

Roxane eu un petit sourire amuser pour les garçons et compatissant pour Hermione

Sa ne me dérangerais pas, répondis t'elle, personnellement je suis souvent plonger dans les bouquins !

La mâchoire des deux garçons faillirent tomber par terre en entendant sa.

Ho non, soupira Ron, maintenant on va avoir deux miss je-sais-tout à Poudlard !

On va pas passer l'année, continua Harry

On va sauter de la tour d'astronomie, finit le rouquin, on sera sur de plus les avoir sur le dos comme ça !

A ce moment là, Tonks entra dans le salon l'air complètement paniquer.

Branle bas de combat, cria t'elle, les mangemorts attaque le Chemin de Traverse !

Quoi, s'étouffa Hermione, mais ils sont fous !

Il faut réunir tout le monde, continua Tonks, les aurors n'arrivent pas a les repoussez, ils sont trop nombreux !

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe à Ron et Hermione d'aller chercher les adultes à l'étage pendant que lui et Roxane les chercher au rez-de-chaussée.

Roxane parti en courant vers la bibliothèque et y trouva Lupin et Rogue en train de se chamailler.

Ecoute Lupin, crier Rogue, je n'ai pas que sa a faire que d'écouter tes bêtises !

Des bêtises, s'insurgea Lupin, je te rappel que c'est toi qui à commencer à en parler !

Severus, hurla Roxane en déboulant dans la pièce, les mangemorts attaque le Chemin de Traverse ! Il faut vite aller aider les aurors !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps vers Roxane, les yeux exorbité sous la nouvelle.

Je transplane immédiatement là bas, dit lupin

Il disparut dans un « PLOC » sonore, laissant une Roxane paniquer fasse à un Severus pale.

Severus, murmura t'elle après quelques minutes de silence, j'aimerais y aller. Si les mangemorts me voit ils s'enfuiront et…

Non, la coupa t'il, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais Severus…

Le maître des potions la fixa d'un regard de glace. Jamais il ne laisserait sa protéger se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

J'ai dit non, répéta t'il, tu n'iras pas là-bas !

Roxane serra les poings. Elle était grande, elle savait se défendre !

Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres Severus, dit-elle lentement en le fixant de ses yeux devenus dorés, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire !

Elle tourna les talons et sorti de la salle sans laisser le temps a Rogue de lui répondre. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Elle va encore s'attirer des ennuis, soupira t'il.

Il se leva et marcha vers le couloire. Il s'arrêta au détour du couloire et tendis l'oreille, il était sur d'entendre quelqu'un parler.

Tu en es sur, demander une voix, sa peut être dangereux…

Ecoute, disait une seconde voix que severus reconnut tout de suite, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu préférerais rester mais moi en tout cas j'y vais ! Severus a refusait de me laissais-y aller mais je sais que je peux aider !

L'autre personne soupira.

Je viens, dit-il, il est hors de question que tu y aille seule.

Ho merci Harry, cria Roxane en se jetant dans ses bras.

Rogue serra les poings. Roxane était maligne, si lui refuser Potter ne pouvais que dire oui !

Il s'avança dans le couloire mais vit trop tard que Roxane avait pris la main de Potter et s'apprêter à transplaner. Quand elle le vit s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, elle lui sourit et elle et Potter disparurent dans un bruit sonore.

Merde, jura Rogue, il faut que je prévienne Dumbledor !

Roxane et Harry atterrire en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, la foule hurlais et les bousculer pour tenter d'échapper à un groupe d'homme encagoulés qui lancer des sorts a tout vents.

Roxane s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta devant le groupe qui la dévisager en silence.

Mangemorts, clama t'elle, je suis Roxane Aleyrac et je vous ordonne de partir d'ici !

Le maître nous envoi vous chercher miss, dit un des hommes en s'avançant, le mariage est pour bientôt.

Harry reconnut immédiatement Lucius Malfoy. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui l'ignora.

Je ne te suivrais pas mangemort, siffla Roxane, vous n'êtes que des pantins de Voldemort ! Jamais je n'épouserais ce serpent !

Un rire cruel les firent tous frémirent et se retourner vers le toit d'un des magasins. Un homme était assis sur les toits en les fixant de ses yeux rouges, une lueur amuser briller dans son regard.

Allons petite Roxane, dit-il lentement en la fixant, on manque de respect envers son futur époux ?

A suivre

Mwouahahahahaha ! Voldychou est de la partie maintenant ! Sa va être plus drôle !

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'action et d'émotions ! Laissez-moi des reviews pleases ! Et si vous voulez laisser des idées pour la suite ne vous gênez pas, je suis prête a en mettre quelque une dans la suite !

Biz !


	5. Dans la gueule du serpent

Réponses au reviews :

Vega264: Merci pour le conseil! Peut être bien qu'il va y avoir une histoire entre Roxane et Harry mais c'est encore un secret (lol) et Et Roxane a 16 ans

hisoka69 : Merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir encore a quel point elle est puissante et pour son changement de caractère t'inquiète pas, elle a pas finit d'en étonner plus d'un !

greg83: Merci beaucoup Sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise !

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Merci ! Cruellement horrible tu dit ? Alors attend toi a avoir des surprises dans les chapitres qui vont arriver !

Chapitre 4 : Dans la gueule du serpent

Allons petite Roxane, dit lentement le lord noir en la fixant, on manque de respect envers son futur époux ?

Roxane le regarda un instant puis crachat au sol en le fixant dans les yeux.

Je parle comme je le veux, siffla t'elle, et je ne serais jamais ton épouse !

On verra petite Roxane, dit-il en riant, mais je suis sur qu'un jour tu seras mienne. Que tu le veuille ou non !

Roxane soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Harry la fixer, elle qui semblait avoir si peur de lui quand elle était enfant…maintenant elle le défiait presque.

L'espoir fait vivre Voldemort, répondit-elle sarcastiquement, mais ne rêve pas trop non plus !

Elle se tourna vers Harry en souriant piteusement.

Harry, dit-elle en riant à moitié, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter le vantard qui pense que je vais l'épouser ? Vois-tu, il est certain que sa suprême bêtise me forceras à me mariée avec lui !

Je ne te permets pas, rugit Voldemort.

Il se mit debout sur le toit, la fixant durement puis leva sa baguette.

Tu as besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières jeune fille, cria t'il en pointant sa baguette vers elle, ENDOLORIS !

Protecto, cria t'elle a son tour en sortant sa baguette, stupéfix !

Le lord esquiva le sort et rigola.

Tu es encore loin d'être à mon niveau, ria t'il, se n'est pas avec un simple stupéfix que tu m'arrêteras ! Crucifix !

Cette fois ci, Roxane ne pus éviter le sort et elle le reçut en pleine poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux en fixant ses bras, sa chair commencer à se déchirer en laissant apparaître pleins de petites croix le long de son corps. Elle ne cria pas mais fit une grimace déchirante en voyant le sang couler le long de ses bras.

Roxane, hurla Harry en s'agenouillant près d'elle, relève-toi ! Nous devons nous sauver, c'est trop dangereux et tu n'es pas en état de…

ENDOLORIS, hurla Voldemort en direction du survivant.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, le corps convulser de douleur. Il se tordait par terre en essayant de retenir la douleur qui lui donner envie de hurler sous les rires hystériques des mangemorts qui se délecter du combat.

A quoi pensait-tu Potter, demanda Voldemort en descendant du toit, peut être pensait-tu pouvoir me prendre ma fiancée ? Tu n'es qu'un misérable sorcier tandis qu'elle est ma future reine !

Harry se pris la tête entre les mains et poussa un long hurlement de douleur sous le regard terrifier de Roxane et cruel du lord noir. Voldemort tenter de rentrer dans sa tête pour connaître les intentions de son ennemie et Harry le sentais se faufiler dans son esprit a la recherche d'informations.

Non, hurla t'il, sortez de ma tête ! SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE !

Un vague d'énergie déferla d'un coup de son corps et repoussa les mangemorts et le lord noir de lui et Roxane. Il se mit à genoux, tenant toujours sa tête qui le faisait souffrir et il haletait comme s'il avait couru un marathon épuisant.

Roxane le fixer en haletant elle aussi, impressionner de la puissance qu'il dégageait à présent. Une sorte d'aura rouge émaner de son corps et une impression de force et de puissance semblait presque palpable pour la jeune fille.

Harry, dit-elle d'une voix faible et inquiète, il faut que tu te calme…

Sa va…, répondit t'il d'une voix faible, je me suis laisser emporter c'est tout… je suis désoler…

Roxane acquiesça, comprenant. Elle l'avait sentie, le jeune homme avait puisait de sa puissance à elle pour dégager toute cette magie pour repousser voldemort et les mangemorts, elle était elle aussi épuiser. Elle se redressa pour faire fasse à Voldemort qui les regarder, curieux de connaître la suite.

Tire-toi voldemort, dit-elle en le regardant méchamment de ses yeux devenus noirs, tu à fait assez de dégâts ici pour aujourd'hui !

Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi, siffla t'il mécontent

Roxane serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas l'attaquer de nouveau.

Ne me fait pas répéter, commença t'elle doucement, j'ai dit…

Elle leva sa main ou une boule de feu apparut.

…TIRE-TOI !

Elle lança la boule de feu devenu gigantesque vers le groupe de mangemorts et leur maître mais ils transplanèrent avant que la boule ne les atteignes. Le magasin en fasse d'elle explosa sous la puissance du sortilège mais les flammes se résorbèrent immédiatement.

Roxane souffla un bon coup puis se tourna vers Harry qui fixer d'un air ahuri le magasin.

Sa va aller, demanda t'elle gentiment, tu te sens prêt a transplaner ?

Heu…oui…

Elle hocha la tête et lui pris la main sans faire attention a ses bras ensanglanter. Un instant plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans le salon du QG de l'ordre du phœnix et Roxane déglutit en voyant le groupe de sorciers qui les entourer, l'air pas content du tout.

Non mais qu'est ce qui vous est passer par la tête, hurla weasley mère en se jetant sur Roxane pour voir ses blessures, ils auraient pus vous tuer !

Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, dit Roxane, et puis au moins ils n'ont pas fait de morts comme ça.

Weasley mère la fixa un moment puis soupira en secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Comment te sens-tu mon chéri, demanda t'elle doucement, tu n'es pas blesser ?

Non, ne vous inquiéter pas, répondis Harry en baissant la tête, c'est Roxane qu'il faut soigner…

Molly hocha la tête et pris la jeune fille par le bras pour la traîner dans la cuisine. Roxane senti un poids écraser sa poitrine, Harry ne l'avais même pas regarder, il l'avait ignorait…peut être lui en voulait t'il pour ce qui c'était passer avec Voldemort et les mangemorts ?

Molly, appela doucement la jeune fille, je peux vous posait une question ?

Oui oui, répondis distraitement la femme en lui faisant un bandage autour du bras.

Roxane respira un bon coup et se lança.

Est-ce que vous penser réellement que j'ai bien fait de sauver de chez moi, demanda t'elle rapidement, enfin…je veux dire…je vous mets encore plus en danger vous, Dumbledor, Harry… l'ordre en lui-même.

Oui, répondis t'elle sincèrement, tu peux être fière de toi. Peu de sorcier aurait eu ton courage et nous sommes tous heureux de t'avoir près de nous dans cette guerre.

Merci…

Roxane lui sourit franchement. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tel sourire pour une femme autre que sa mère. Molly weasley était très certainement une merveilleuse mère de substitution. Les yeux de roxane était d'un bleu profond, elle était heureuse mais triste aussi et Molly ne pus s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait pour chacun de ses enfants, comme pour Harry oui Hermione aussi si jamais ils avaient eu la même étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux.

Roxane resta interdite pendant un instant face à l'étreinte mais elle finit par se laisser aller. Elle agrippa fortement la robe de Molly et un long gémissement de peine sorti de sa gorge, venu tout droit du cœur. Elle explosa en sanglot dans les l'étreinte maternelle de Molly et tomba à genoux en emportant la femme avec elle.

Vas-y, chuchota doucement Molly en lui caressant les cheveux, il faut pleurer. Sa aide a tenir…

Je suis tellement désolé, gémit la jeune fille en pleurant de plus belle, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais…j'ai tellement peur !

Elle se mit à hoqueter dans les bras de Molly qui ne savait pas comment faire pour calmer ce genre de chagrin. Jamais aucun de ses enfants ou même Harry ou Hermione ne cacher autant de chose en eux…

J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne vous tue tous, sanglota Roxane, je ne veux pas qu'il vous tue comme…comme…

Un hoquet plus fort que les autres la fit s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. Le cœur de Molly se serra en pensant à ce qu'aurais pus dire la jeune fille. Ils pourraient mourir comme qui ? Combien de personne la jeune fille avait-elle vu se faire tuer ?

Roxane redressa le visage et regarda Molly. En un instant, le visage de sa défunte mère parut se superposer à celui de weasley mère. Roxane ouvrit grand ses yeux rougis, le visage de sa mère lui souriait doucement, comme quand elle la consolait d'un gros chagrin alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille…

Maman, gémit-elle, maman…me laisse pas…

Mais le visage disparut et Roxane se retrouva de nouveau devant Molly qui la regarder doucement elle aussi. Elles avaient le même regard, le regard d'une mère triste du chagrin d'un enfant.

Roxane se jeta dans les bras de Molly, certaine que c'était les yeux de sa mère qui la regarder.

MAMAN, hurla t'elle, maman…maman…maman…ne me laisse pas…ne m'abandonne pas…je t'en supplie…maman !

Elle continuait de sangloter en s'accrochant à weasley mère comme a une bouée de sauvetage.

Au bout de quelques minutes de purs sanglots elle finit par se calmer et desserra son emprise sur Molly.

Je…je suis désolé, bredouilla t'elle en se redressant, je suis une idiote et maman n'aurait pas voulu que je mette ma vie et celle des autres en danger pour un coup de tête…

Ce n'est pas grave, sourit doucement Molly en s'essuyant discrètement des larmes, c'est normal de craquer parfois…

-Oui…

Roxane sourit légèrement pour rassurer Molly et ses yeux prirent une jolie couleur grise/bleu.

Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle sortis lentement de la cuisine et monta les escaliers sans faire attention aux gens de l'ordre qui la regarder passer sans rien dire mais en la fixant intensément. Elle pris rapidement quelques affaires dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain enrouler dans une simple serviette.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain sans faire attention et rentra dans quelqu'un qui sortait de la douche. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et Roxane tomba sur la pauvre personne qui eu le souffle couper quand il se prit le coude de ma jeune fille dans l'estomac.

Ho ! Je suis désolé, rougis t'elle en regardant la personne sur qui elle était, HARRY ?

Le jeune homme sourit, moqueur, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi décidément, rigola t'il

Je…je ne t'avais pas vue, dit-elle précipitamment, t'es tout rouge, je t'ai fait mal ?

Non, répondis t-il en souriant, mais c'est assez gênant comme situation…

Roxane rougis à son tour. Elle était allonger sur Harry, une serviette enrouler autour du corps et lui juste une serviette autour des hanches…

Elle s'appuya sur sont genoux pour se relever mais sa serviette se détacha à ce moment et Roxane dut se rallonger rapidement sur le jeune pour ne pas se retrouver nue.

Merde, jura t'elle tout haut, c'est vraiment pas ma journée…

Harry rigola et Roxane se vexa rapidement.

C'est pas drôle Harry, grogna t'elle, c'est très gênant comme situation !

Pourtant je trouve sa très amusant moi, rigola t'il pour l'embêter.

Roxane sourit sournoisement et se mit à le chatouiller le long des côtes. Le jeune homme se tordait de rire sous elle et tenter de lui attraper les mains pour l'arrêter mais n'y arriver pas.

Elle continua sa torture pendant quelques minutes avant se ralentir un peu.

Supplie-moi, rigola t'elle, supplie-moi et je te laisse tranquille.

Jamais, réussi t'il a répondre entre deux hoquets de rire.

Elle continua ses chatouilles plus fortes mais Harry réussi a lui emprisonnait les mains avec les siennes. Roxane lui lança un regard amuser et il leva un sourcil qui n'augurer rien de bon pour la jeune fille. D'un coup de rein il renversa la jeune fille pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui a son tour.

Tu peux commencer à me supplier maintenant, lui souffla t'il sadiquement dans l'oreille.

Roxane frémit doucement quand elle sentis les mains du jeune homme glissèrent sur son ventre a travers sa serviette. Elle se mit à se tortiller immédiatement quand Harry commença son supplice des chatouilles.

Harry était tout émoustiller par la jeune fille qui se tordait sous lui, il sentait sa peau frottait contre la sienne aux parties de leur corps qui n'était pas recouvert par les serviettes. Il grogna légèrement en continuant de chatouilla la jeune fille quand il sentit le bassin de roxane frottait son entre-jambes dans un sursaut plus fort que les autres. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le lord noir « _A quoi pensait-tu Potter ? Peut être pensait-tu pouvoir me prendre ma fiancée ?_ ». Voldemort était vraiment trop prétentieux. Ho oui, il la voulait sa fiancée ! Il l'avait voulu dès la première qu'il l'avait vu, elle l'avait hantait et maintenant elle était presque a lui il le savait.

(Nda : On dirait Drago quand il pense !). Elle était là, sous lui, tellement désirable dans sa serviette, les yeux devenu d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux noirs strier de rouge étaler autour d'elle…Il se pencha légèrement sur la jeune fille et arrêta ses chatouilles.

Roxane, murmura t'il, tu ne nous trahiras jamais ?

Jamais je ne ferais sa, s'offusqua t'elle, et tu le sais très…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du jeune homme qui se collait brutalement sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux sous la surprise et tenta de le repousser mais elle finit par se laisser aller et ferma lentement les yeux. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche en sentant la langue du jeune homme lécher doucement ses lèvres. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionnelle et les deux jeunes se laissèrent aller à leur envie.

Harry laissa lentement ses mains glisser le long du ventre de la jeune fille et descendre sur sa cuisse pour la caresser lentement. Les mains de roxane glissèrent sur son torse, le faisant frémir par leur fraîcheur. Sa main remonta le long de la cuisse de sa compagne et s'aventurèrent sous la serviette.

Roxane ouvrit grands les yeux en sentant la main du jeune homme caresser doucement son intimité. Tout aller trop vite, elle n'était pas prête !

Elle arrêta la main d'Harry et le repoussa brutalement pour se redresser.

Je…je suis désolé Harry, dit-elle précipitamment en ramassant ses affaires qui étaient tomber, on…on s'est laisser aller…

Elle finit par ramasser tout ce qui se trouver sur le sol tellement elle était paniquer. Elle fallait qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain, c'était pas bon de rester ici si elle voulait vraiment le repousser.

Harry la regarda s'activait sans rien dire, encore surpris mais frustrer aussi.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, demanda t'il enfin, je ne comprends pas ta réaction…

Je suis désoler, cria t'elle, c'était une erreur !

Elle sortis de la salle de bain en courant presque et Harry entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer en claquant brutalement. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol en soupirant bruyamment.

Et merde, soupira t-il, j'suis vraiment un con…même Drago aurais pas était aussi con ! (Nda : je suis complètement d'accord !)

Il se releva et sorti de la salle de bain pour se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il partageait justement avec Drago. Il entra et se laissa tomber sur son lit, Drago lui lança un regard moqueur et soupira.

T'es vraiment le roi des cons Potter, dit-il en fixant la forme avachit sur le lit.

Je sais merci, répondis Harry en relevant la tête avant de la laisser retomber.

Drago croisa les bras sur son torse et le fixa.

Qu'est ce qui tu lui as fait, demanda t-il sur un ton fataliste.

C'est pas de ton âge…

Drago soupira et sauta sur le lit du jeune homme en le faisant rebondir au passage.

Elle avait l'air furax en tout cas, lui fit-il remarquer, c'est pas bon une fille furax j'te préviens.

Merci du conseil Drago mais j'ai eu Hermione pour le remarquer, dit Harry en rigolant doucement, les filles sont vraiment compliquer…sa dit oui et un instant après sa dit non… trop complexe pour moi !

Drago se moqua un moment puis reprit, plus sérieux.

Tu veux que je te dise Potter, fit-il en lui écrasant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Humpf ! Quoi, demanda t'il en redressant sa pauvre tête.

Drago sourit largement et se pencha vers lui avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

T'es dans la merde pour si t'avais envie de la draguer, dit-il rapidement avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre en sifflant.

Harry resta interdis un instant. Sa voulait dire qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air avec la jeune fille ? C'était impossible, il la voulait ! Il se redressa rapidement et sorti de la chambre en courant.

DRAGOOOOOO !

Hihihihi ! Il est dans la merde notre petit Harry !

Alors, sa vous a plus ? J'trouve que Harry il ressemble un peu a drago dans ce chapitre pas vous ? Il a un petit côté « moi, moi, moi et moi » qui rappel notre blondinet préférer ° °

Mais il est trop bien comme ça !

Laissez-moi vos avis, sa fait toujours plaisir ! et si vous avez des idées pour la suite vous pouvez me les dires et peut être qu'elle apparaîtront dans les prochains chaps !

Biz !


	6. Tu n'es qu'un connard

Réponses au reviews :

ShinNoMeg: Ha! Ma p'tite Sussu! Merci pour ta review, elle ma fait plaisir (comme tout ce qui viens de toi d'ailleur lol) ! Tu dit avoir pleins d'idées tordus a me proposer ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'en étais certaine ! Fait quand même attention a ce que Mika le sache pas sinon t'es bonne pour une crise de jalousie loool ! Encore merci ! Suki

Hisoka : Ho, t'inquiète pas pour notre ryry et Roxane, l'amour plane même si ils le savent pas (merde ! jme suis vendu lol). Et oui, ryry sera puissant mais la il l'est pas encore, et pour roxane sa puissance ne sera pas en premier plan pour le moment. Biz !

vega264: Hé oui, Harry et Drago se font la paix! Et tout va s'arranger entre Harry et Roxane mais faut faire attention au rebondissement lol ! Biz !

Chapitre 5 : Tu n'es qu'un connard (loooool)

Roxane se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne horrible. Elle n'avait cessait de penser toute la nuit a ce qui c'était passer la veille.

Comment je vais faire, se demanda t'elle tout haut, je suis venu là pour échapper à mon fiancé et voilà que j'embrasse Harry…

Peut être es-tu attirer par Harry mais tu n'ose pas te l'avouer, dit une voix derrière elle.

Roxane sursauta et se retourna pour faire fasse à une jeune fille de son âge. Elle était plutôt jolie malgré ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux trop sérieux pour son âge.

Que…qu'est ce…mais…

Je suis Hermione pour si tu as oubliait, dit-elle en souriant, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur ? Nous devions partager cette chambre mais j'ai préférais te laisser un peu tranquille quand tu es revenu hier soir.

Hermione lui fit un petit clin d'œil et Roxane rougit immédiatement.

Je…je suis désoler, bafouilla t'elle, je t'ai chassait de la chambre…

C'est pas grave, rigola Hermione, j'ai demandais le droit d'asile à Ron, il a une chambre pour lui tout seul ! Quoi que bientôt il y aura Ginny, George et Fred, se seras plus drôle avec ces trois là !

Roxane la regarda sans comprendre. Cette fille avait l'air gentil mais elle parlait si vite…

Qui sont Ginny, George et Fred, demanda t'elle timidement

Ce sont les frères et la sœur de Ron. Fred et George sont jumeaux et Ginny a un an de moins que nous.

Hermione s'approcha de Roxane avec un air conspirateur sur le visage.

Fait attention au jumeau, ce sont des blagueurs et parfois tu peux te retrouver avec des plumes sans comprendre pourquoi !

Je ferais attention alors.

Roxane lui sourit pour la première fois, un air amuser éclaira son visage. Elle avait envie d'être vraiment heureuse d'un coup, envie que son cœur se mette à battre follement dans sa poitrine et de pouvoir sourire à s'en éclater les zygomatiques.

J'espère pouvoir bientôt les rencontrais, ils ont l'air d'être gentils…

Et bien t'a de la chance, ria Hermione, ils vont arriver dans très approximativement…

BOUM !

MAMAN, hurla une voix au rais de chausser, ON EST ARRIVER !

Hermione explosa de rire en entendant les voix hurlais plus bas. Elle pris Roxane par la main et la traîna dans les escaliers.

Ginnyyyyyy, hurla t'elle a son tour en déboulant dans le salon, ma copineeeeuh !

Elle lâcha enfin la main de Roxane pour se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune fille rousse qui tomba sous le poids.

Hermioneeee, s'étouffa t'elle, tu m'étouffe ! Aaaargh !

Roxane les regardas sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passer. Hermione n'avait pas dit qu'il fallait faire attention a leur comportement exagérer ? Alors pourquoi est ce que c'était elle qui se jeter comme une dingue sur eux ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien…

Harry et Ron déboulèrent à leur tour dans le salon et se jetèrent sur les deux garçons qui étaient arriver en même temps que Ginny. Il s'écroulèrent tous les quatre en rigolant comme des gamins sous le regard curieux de Roxane.

Harry se releva le premier et pris Roxane par la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour la présenter aux autres. Il la mit devant lui en demandant l'attention aux autres.

Fred, George, Ginny, dit-il en souriant, je vous présente Roxane Aleyrac !

Fred se releva le premier et pris la main de Roxane pour la faire tourner sur elle-même avant de lui faire un baise-main.

Ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune demoiselle, dit-il en souriant, je suis Fred Weasley !

George le poussa et pris à son tour la main de Roxane pour l'embrasser.

Je suis George Weasley, dit-il avec un sourire identique a celui de Fred, je suis encore plus enchanté que mon frère de faire votre connaissance !

Ginny arriva à son tour et poussa George d'un coup de fesses.

Et moi je suis Ginny Weasley, dit-elle en montrant les dents aux garçons, je suis la plus jeune de la famille et –malheureusement pour moi- la seule fille !

Je suis ravie de vous connaître, répondis Roxane timidement.

Weasley mère finit enfin par entrer dans le salon et se jeta sur ses enfants pour les serrer contre elle.

Ho mes chéris, cria t-elle en les serrant plus fort, vous m'avez tellement manquais ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

Maman, grogna Ginny, nous ne sommes même pas en retard !

C'est la même chose, rétorqua weasley mère

Roxane se recula un peu, craignant de finir dans l'étreinte destructrice de Molly Weasley. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout de même la tendresse de cette scène. Même si les jeunes faisaient la grimace dans les bras de leur mère, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient soulager qu'elle soit là. Sa mère à elle n'était plus là, elle ne la prenait plus dans ses bras et ne pouvait plus lui dire qu'elle c'était inquiéter. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait…

Harry regarda le regard de Roxane devenir gris, signe d'une grande mélancolie. Il regarda la famille Weasley parlait gaiement et la jeune fille en retrait qui les regardait, un petit sourire attendris aux lèvres malgré sa tristesse.

Il s'approcha de Roxane et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Tu es triste, dit-il doucement

Juste un peu mélancolique, elle lui sourit, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je me suis sauver comme une voleuse et…

Harry lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire puis lui sourit doucement.

C'est à moi de m'excuser, dit-il tout bas, je me suis jeter sur toi sans prévenir. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Non, c'est oublier.

Harry soupira de soulagement et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui en soupirant-elle aussi de soulagement. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras du survivant, comme en sécurité.

Merci Harry, dit-elle doucement

Merci pour quoi ?

D'être simplement là et de me prendre dans t'es bras, répondis t-elle sans un souffle.

Harry sourit dans leur étreinte. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas totalement foiré avec Roxane, peut-être qu'il avait encore sa chance malgré voldemort ?

Harrrry, geignit Fred en s'approchant, pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui as les plus belles filles ?

Je n'ai pas les plus belles filles, dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir, je n'ai jamais eu de fille tout court d'ailleurs !

Et Cho, demanda George, c'était rien ?

Harry s'étrangla à moitié et piqua un fard. Bon, il y avait eu une histoire avec Cho l'année précédente…il avait couchait avec mais il était saoul donc sa ne compter pas. Et puis sa avait bien arrangeait Cho, elle était aller se vanter partout que le grand Harry Potter avait couchait avec elle et qu'elle était sa première.

Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, rétorqua Harry, sa ne compte pas !

Sa avait l'air de compter pour elle pourtant, renchérie Fred, elle l'a racontait à tout le monde !

Il pris une pose aguicheuse et leva la main devant lui, la bouche en cœur (Nda : Imaginer !).

C'était suuuuper, fit Fred en imitant la voix de Cho, j'ai étais sa première fois ! C'était tellement…miam ! Et puis ses pectoraux ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai pris mon pied ! J'ai pris la virginité du grand Harry Potter, j'aurais jamais pus rêver mieux !

Freeeeed, geignit Harry, arrête pitié!

Il était tout rouge et se cacher le visage avec ses mains. Roxane le regarder en souriant, moqueuse.

Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Harry, dit-elle en rigolant

Je ne suis pas comme ça, cria t'il, c'était une erreur ! J'avais trop but et elle m'aguichait !

Les hommes et les hormones, commença Fred

C'est dévastateur, finit George.

Harry gémit dans ses mains en devenant encore plus rouge qu'avant (Nda : c'est possible ça ?). Il retira son bras de la taille de Roxane et parti en courant dans sa chambre sous le rire des autres.

L'hilarité générale finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et tous reprirent leur souffle.

Vous y êtes aller un peu fort, dit Hermione en s'approchant d'eux

C'est pas grave, répondis Fred, ont à atteint notre but comme ça !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Quel but, demanda t-elle

Celui de le faire mourir de honte, dirent en chœur Fred et George

Ginny recommença à rire et s'écroula par terre en se tenant les côtes. Roxane les regarda rire un instant puis soupira.

Je vais aller le voir, dit-elle, c'est pas bon de le laisser comme ça.

Mais non, dit rapidement Fred, reste avec nous !

Non, répondis Roxane résigné, je ne peux pas laisser Harry mourir de honte tout seul !

Elle les salua de la main puis monta en courrant les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du survivant et voulut frapper, mais un bruit de voix la fit arrêter son geste.

J'ai jamais eu autant honte, disait Harry

Ben…sa veut dire que ta laisser un bon souvenir à Cho, disait Drago en rigolant

Un bruit de coussin jeter se fit entendre avant que les voix ne reprenne.

Toi t'a rien a dires, reprenait Harry, tu t'es fait toutes les filles de Poudlard !

Pas toutes, dit lentement Drago

A bon ?

Roxane entendis un petit ricanement.

J'me suis pas fait ta copine Granger, dit Drago, c'est la seule a me résister !

Et je te conseil pas d'essayer si tu tien a avoir une descendance Drago Malfoy, menaça Harry

Roxane décida d'entrer dans la chambre avant de mettre sa menace a exécution. Elle frappa deux petits coups et entra directement.

Harry, appela t'elle

Naaaaan, répondis celui-ci

Ho siiii, dit Drago

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté d'Harry qui se cacher la tête sous son oreiller.

T'a pas a avoir honte Harry, dit-elle gentiment, sa peut arriver à tout le monde faire…certaine chose…quand on est pas dans son état normal.

Mais si voyons ! C'est le grand Harry Potter, se moqua gentiment Drago, il ne peut pas se permettre d'agir comme cela avec des filles !

Drago, gronda Harry, arrête avec sa maintenant!

Certainement pas !

Harry poussa un grognement de rage et sortie de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible, rigola plus fort Drago, je suis sur qu'il pourrait me mordre !

Roxane lui envoya un coussin dans la tête et sortis en claquant la porte. Elle poussa un juron derrière la porte et Drago rigola.

Tu n'es qu'un connard Drago Malfoy, hurla t'elle en descendant bruyamment les escaliers.

Drago roula sur son lit en explosant de rire alors qu'il entendait la jeune fille crier après Harry pour qu'il l'attende.

A suivre !

Il est un peu con Drago quand il s'y met ! looool ! Bon est bien voilà, j'ai terminer le chapitre 5 ! (enfin !).

Si vous voulez laisser des avis ou des idées pour la suites hésiter pas ! Sa me fait toujours super plaisir !

Biz


	7. Le rêve

Chapitre 6 : Le rêve

1er Septembre.

Tout était redevenu normal dans la grande maison du square Grimault. Harry n'était plus fâcher, Drago était moins chiant et Roxane commencer à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Seul hic a la journée : ils étaient tous en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

-Dépêche-toi Roxane, cria weasley mère du bas des escaliers, on ne va jamais arriver à l'heure !

-J'arrive, répondis la jeune fille en descendant les escaliers en courant

-Attention a ne pas tombait, prévint Molly

Mais trop tard. Roxane s'emmêla les pieds et commença à chuter.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_, cria Harry qui venait d'arriver en entendant le bruit

Il fit redescendre doucement la jeune fille qui jurer comme un chartier.

-Langage Roxane, grondas Molly

-C'est à cause de ces (censuré) de valises à la (censuré), hurla t'elle après ses valises.

Harry soupira et l'aida à porter ses valises jusqu'à la porte d'entrer. Roxane se mit à sautiller partout en s'accrochant au cou de Harry en passant.

-Je vais à Poudlard, je vais à Poudlard, brailla t'elle en étranglant Harry, je suis si impatiente d'y être !

-Roxaneeeee, dit faiblement Harry, tu m'étrangleeeee…

-Pardon Harry, s'excusa t'elle en le lâchant, mais je suis tellement exciter !

Drago passa derrière elle en rigolant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

-Tu es pire qu'une enfant quand tu t'y mets, fit-il remarquer, Poudlard n'a rien de si extraordinaire.

-Ho que si, s'exclama t'elle, c'est le seul endroit que Voldemort ne peut pas attaquer !

-Tu marque un point, dit Harry en rigolant, jamais voldemort n'osera s'attaquer à Poudlard tant que Dumbledor vivra !

Molly arriva en courant près d'eux et les pressas pour qu'ils montent dans le magicobus. Ils mirent une demi-heure pour arriver à la gare King Cross et traversèrent rapidement la vois 9 ¾ pour arriver sur le quai de gare du Poudlard Express pile à l'heure. Roxane se frotta vivement le crâne, elle avait était tellement presser de voir la vieille locomotive qu'elle s'était tromper de mur au début et s'était encastrer dedans sous le rire des autres.

-Allons les enfants, dit Molly, il est temps de monter dans le train !

Après de rapide embrassade ils montèrent tous dans la vieille locomotive avant qu'elle ne se mette en route pour Poudlard.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent tous les trois, le train était bonder. En effet, Ron et Hermione étaient partit la veille pour commencer à remplir leur rôle de préfet pour Ron et préfète en chef pour Hermione. Ginny était parti en avance avec des amis de sixièmes années donc ils se retrouvaient que tout les trois pour faire le voyage.

-Bon, dit Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant le voyage ?

-Je dois continuais à te détestais devant les autres, fit remarquer Drago, j'ai une couverture à protéger…

-Tu ne va pas devoir me détestait moi aussi j'espère, s'exclama Roxane, sa ne serai pas drôle !

Drago lui fit son petit sourire en coin si habituel. Si, il allait devoir la haïre si elle allait à Gryffondor. Il devrait haïre encore plus qu'avant s'il ne voulait pas être découvert.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en se levant

-Drago !

Mais trop tard, il était sorti du compartiment. Dans le fond, drago aurait préférait d'une certaine manière être chez les rouges et ors, il ne serait pas obliger de jouait le méchant, de détestait les autres, de se détestait…

Roxane fixa un instant la porte du compartiment qui tanguait doucement au rythme du train puis elle se tourna vers Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'un serpentard soit si stupide, demanda t'elle brusquement

-Parce que serpentard rime avec connard, tenta Harry l'air de pas y toucher

Roxane lui frappa bras en lui lançant un regard noir. Harry fit une fausse grimace de douleur en se frottant l'autre bras.

-Quelle violence pour une si jolie jeune demoiselle, dit-il en rigolant

-Je ne rigole pas Harry, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, sa doit être horrible de faire semblant de haïre les gens qu'on aime !

-Ne la tu jamais fait, demanda Harry en levant un sourcil interrogateur

Roxane vira au rouge et ses yeux devinrent noir, signe qu'elle se mettait très en colère. Elle pointa son doigt sous le nez du jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand je hais, je hais complètement et sans mentir, gronda t'elle en agitant son doigt entre les yeux d'Harry, il n'est pas question que je fasse mine de haïre quelqu'un juste pour me protéger ! Sinon je ferais mine de te haïre et je suis sur que tu ne le voudrais pas Môssieur Harry Potter !

-Je m'incline, répondis Harry en se mettant par terre et en l'adulant, vous êtes la plus forte, la plus puissante, la plus juste et la plus belle de toutes les sorcières d'Angleterre !

-De la terre Harry, de la terre, dit-elle en rigolant et en retrouvant ses yeux blancs

-Oui, de la terre, corrigea t-il en riant, et c'est un réel plaisir que de faire ce voyage en votre compagnie Ô grande Roxane !

Roxane rougit de plaisir et Harry se rassit à ses côté en souriant. Il était content, il avait réussi à refaire sourire la jeune fille après sa colère. Chose qui était assez compliquer en temps normal !

-Pense-tu que nous sommes bientôt arriver, demanda brusquement Roxane en se tournant vers lui

Harry regarda sa montre et secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-il, il nous reste encore plusieurs heures de train avant d'arriver à Près-au-Lard. Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux.

-Sa va aller, répondis t'elle, je vais aller faire un tour et essayer de discutais avec les élèves.

-Ok mais fait attention a toi, prévint Harry, évite les serpentards pour le moment.

-Oui papa !

Elle se leva et sorti du compartiment en faisant un grand sourire à Harry qui secouer la tête.

Roxane avança dans le long couloir en regardant de temps en temps les élèves qui se trouvaient dans les compartiments. La plupart d'entre eux mangeaient des sucreries, faisait des parties d'échecs magiques ou des châteaux de cartes explosifs. D'ailleurs, quand elle passa devant un compartiment de garçons elle s'empêcha de rigoler en voyant un garçon au visage rond et assez naïf qui rigolait en se touchant ses sourcils qui avaient brûlait alors que sa tour lui avait explosait au visage. Elle continua son chemin et faillit rentrer dans une femme qui poussait un chariot de friandises.

-Ho je suis désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Roxane, je ne faisais pas attention !

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura la femme, est ce que vous voulez des friandises jeune fille ?

Roxane sourit immédiatement. Les friandises ! Elle adorait ça !

-Bien sur, s'exclama t'elle, je peux vous prendre un paquet de chaque friandises que vous avez ?

-Mais oui, dit la femme en lui mettant tout dans un sac. Voilà, sa feras huit gallions et quinze noises !

Roxane sortie sa bourse en remerciant silencieusement Merlin d'avoir pensait à prendre de l'argent et paya la femme avant de repartir vers son compartiment. Elle entra comme une tornade dans son compartiment en faisant sursauter le pauvre Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle s'assit à moitié sur le jeune homme en riant de la tête qu'il faisait.

-Allons Harry, rigola t'elle, ne fait pas cette tête ! On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme!

-J'ai justes étais surpris de ton entré, expliqua t-il en reprenant contenance, qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeuse d'un coup ?

-Sa, dit-elle en brandissant ses bonbons, j'adore les friandises et j'en ai achetais pleins pour le voyage ! T'en veux ?

Harry ne lui répondis pas mais se jeta sur elle pour tenter de lui piquer les bonbons qu'elle serrait jalousement contre elle. Harry tira sur un des bords du sac et Roxane sur l'autre tout en rigolant comme des fous.

-Naaaan, cria t'elle entre deux rires, c'est à môaaaa !

-Aller quoi, dit-il en tirant plus fort, fait pas ta radine ! Donne-moi en un peu ! J'te donne ce que tu veux en échange de quelques bonbons !

Roxane fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je veux un bisou, là, en échange d'un bonbon de chaque, dit-elle en rigolant et en pointant sa joue avec son doigt

Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que Harry accepte sa requête mais le jeune brun lui fit un grand sourire malicieux avant de lui sauter dessus pour la plaquer contre la banquette.

-Ce sera avec un grand plaisir que je te donnerais ce bisou, dit-il en se penchant vers son visage

Roxane retint son souffle au moment ou elle sentis les lèvres d'Harry se poser doucement sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. Rien a voir avec leur premier baiser qui lui avait été plus violent, plus passionnel... Elle resta interdite un instant avant de sourire doucement dans le baiser. Les lèvres d'Harry avaient un petit goût sucrée complètement ravageur. Elle entrouvrit lentement la bouche pour laisser la langue du jeune homme jouer doucement avec la sienne. Le baiser duras un instant mais parut durer une éternité pour les deux adolescents avant qu'Harry ne se redresse au-dessus d'elle, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour la fixer dans les yeux avec un sourire victorieux.

-Avec ce baiser j'ai bien le droit à plusieurs bonbons en plus non, dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Roxane rougit violemment et lui tandis le paquer de bonbons avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Ce baiser mériterais presque que je te donne tout mes bonbons mais…, d'un coup de rein elle fit basculer Harry par terre et elle se rassit correctement sur la banquette,… mais j'aime trop les bonbons pour tout te donnais !

Harry grimaça en se massant le dos, ce n'était pas plaisant de se manger le sol d'un train après un si agréable baiser !

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, maugréa t'il en se levant, en attendant, je veux mes bonbons !

-Quels bonbons, demanda Roxane avec de grands yeux innocents

Harry soupira mais d'un geste rapide et agile, il attrapa le sac de friandise avec un grand sourire.

-Ces bonbons là, dit-il en piochant dedans, hm…des fondants au chocolat, mes préférais !

-Rends-moi mes bonbons Harry, s'écria Roxane en se levant, c'est moi qui les ai payais ! Ils sont à moi !

Harry rigola et s'assit sur la banquette en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille pour la faire tomber sur lui. Avant que Roxane ne puisse protestait, il lui mit une chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

-Tu connais l'histoire de la cigale et la fourmi ? C'est une histoire moldu, dit Harry, « la fourmi n'était pas prêteuse, c'était bien là son défaut ! »

Il rigola et pris un autre fondant au chocolat.

-Ne deviens pas une fourmi radine petite Roxane, continua t'il en prenant une autre friandise, tu serais beaucoup moins plaisante sinon !

Roxane rigola et pris un bonbon dans le sac pour le fourrer dans la bouche du jeune homme histoire qu'il se taise un peu. Harry rigola un instant puis s'arrêta d'un coup en faisant une drôle de tête. Il recracha rapidement le bonbon en toussant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, demanda Roxane inquiète

-Beurk, s'étrangla Harry, c'était une dragée de Berty Crochu ! Et au goût poubelle en plus ! Pouah !

Roxane s'étouffa avec son fondant au chocolat en regardant Harry qui tirer la langue et se la frotter avec son tee-shirt tout en continuant de dire combien cette dragée était immonde.

-Essai celle là, tenta Roxane en lui tendant une autre dragée, avec un peu de chance elle sera meilleure !

Harry la fixa d'un regard suspicieux mais pris la dragée et la mit dans sa bouche. Il la mâcha pendant quelques secondes, s'attendant à la recracher mais il ne le fit pas.

-Alors, demanda roxane, elle est bonne ?

-Cerise, répondis le jeune homme en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, mes préférais.

Roxane pouffa et pris-elle aussi une dragée. Elle la mâcha quelques secondes a son tour et finit par sourire en avalant.

-Chocolat, cria t'elle en souriant encore plus, décidément j'adore les bonbons !

-Et moi je t'adore toi, répondis Harry en souriant devant les rougeurs qu'avait pris la jeune fille d'un coup, et en plus tu à du chocolat autour des lèvres.

Il passa son pouce autour des lèvres de Roxane en souriant. La jeune fille frissonna et se rappela du baiser qu'il avait échanger quelques minutes auparavant. Elle fixa Harry dans les yeux et le jeune homme en fit de même, ils étaient comme aimanter l'un envers l'autre sans comprend pourquoi.

-Harry, chuchota t'elle en s'approchant

-Quoi, répondis t-il en s'approchant aussi

Ils n'étaient plus séparer que par quelques malheureux centimètres quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à un homme habiller de noir.

-Roxane, gronda Rogue, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement d'Harry, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Rien…on ne faisait rien, s'exclama t'elle, j'avais du chocolat sur le visage et Harry me l'enlevait !

-Je dois avoir la berlue alors, ironisa le maître des potions, j'ai cru que le jeune Potter et toi vous vous embrassiez. J'ai cru faire une attaque en passant devant votre compartiment !

Harry serra les poings. Severus Rogue l'énerver à un point inimaginable ! Toujours a venir gâcher les petits plaisirs du moment, a être toujours désagréable avec tout le monde sauf Roxane !

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais Severus, demanda Roxane une fois redevenue calme

-Juste vérifier que ton voyage se passait bien, répondis t-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Harry, je n'aimerais que tu sois _importunait_ juste avant la répartition.

Harry lui jeta en échange un regard noir et Roxane rougis légèrement en secouant la tête.

-Non, non tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répondis la jeune fille

-Je ne m'inquiétais que pour toi, précisa le maître des potions, le jeune Potter sait très bien s'en sortir seul.

Roxane gonfla ses joues d'indignation. La guerre Rogue/Potter était de nouveau ouverte, ok, mais de là a ce que Severus insinue qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre c'était aller trop loin !

-Severus Rogue, cria t'elle en colère, est ce que tu voudrais insinuait que je ne sais pas me battre ? Est-ce que d'après toi je ne sais pas me défendre contre…des élèves ?

-Je ne voulais pas dire cela, répondis vivement l'homme en noir, mon but n'était pas de te diminuer !

-Non, cria plus fort Roxane, c'était juste de dire que Harry se foutait toujours dans la merde mais qu'il s'en sort quand même et que c'est bien malheureux d'ailleurs ! N'est ce pas ? Et puis j'en ai marre que tu le fasses passait pour un imbécile ! Harry est quelqu'un de bien !

Harry fit un petit sourire victorieux en voyant son professeur pâlir légèrement sous l'éclat de voix de la jeune fille. Non mais ho !

Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roxane pour la calmer sous le regard noir de son professeur qui n'aimait pas du tout la complicité et l'attachement que s'accordais les deux jeunes. Roxane était SA protéger, pas celle de potter ! C'était à lui de la calmer, de la réconforter et tout le reste, pas a Potter !

-Je suis désolais, dit rapidement Severus, je te revois à la répartition.

Et il sortis du compartiment sans attendre la réponse de Roxane. La jeune fille se laissa tombait sur la banquette, la tête entre les mains.

-Et merde, jura t'elle, je déteste m'énervais après Severus ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Il a toujours était là pour moi et moi je l'engueule tout le temps !

-Quand je disais que Serpentard rimer avec connard…, commença Harry

-Ho sa va toi aussi, cria t'elle, vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme deux personnes civiliser toi et Severus ? On dirait deux gamins qui se battent pour une sucette !

Harry se ratatina lentement sur sa banquette, foudroyer par le regard noir de la jeune fille énerver. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

-C'est lui qui ne peut pas me voir, dit-il enfin

-Et bien il va falloir que sa change, dit roxane plus doucement, vous êtes tout les deux des personnes très importante pour moi ! Severus et comme un père et toi…tu es un ami très cher !

Harry grimaça en entendant « ami très cher ». Il ne voulait pas être un ami très cher, il voulait être plus ! Beaucoup plus…

Roxane baissa la tête en voyant le regard du jeune homme se ternir d'un coup, elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais…elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas d'un véritable amour du moins. Certes, il était très séduisant, très gentil, doux et attentionné mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer à le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Voldemort ne pardonnerait jamais au jeune homme si jamais il apprenait qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre eux.

Elle soupira et laissa sa tête retomber mollement contre la vitre, regardant le paysage qui défiler. Elle ferma les yeux lentement et se laissa entraîner par le sommeil.

Harry fixa la jeune fille qui s'endormait doucement à côté de lui. Elle était belle. Belle malgré ses yeux d'un blanc pur, ses cheveux noirs et rouges et son foutu caractère. Oui, malgré tout ce que signifier son nom, son aspect et son destin, il était en train de fléchir devant l'amour.

Roxane ouvrit lentement les yeux, étonner d'entendre des oiseaux chantait doucement à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une petite clairière, entourer d'arbres immenses au doux feuillage vert. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendis un rire cristallin a sa droite.

-Tu es enfin réveiller grande sœur, s'égaya une voix enfantine en riant doucement, tu as dormi longtemps !

A côté d'elle se tenait une jolie petite fille. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau flotter dans une brise imaginaire et ses deux prunelles cobalt brillaient d'une joie non retenue a la vu de sa sœur.

-Trinity…mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda lentement Roxane

Elle n'y comprenait rien. Comment ce faisait t-il que sa sœur soit là et qu'elle est l'apparence d'une enfant de 10 ans ? Elle leva les mains a hauteur de son visage et découvrit qu'elle aussi avait des petites mains, des mains d'enfant.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, répondis la petite fille en faisant la moue, tu es parti si rapidement ! Tu me manque…ce n'est plus pareil sans toi.

-Est-ce que je rêve, demanda Roxane

-Oui, répondis fièrement sa sœur en la fixant de ses yeux bleus, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvais pour te parlais tranquillement !

-Tu as pris possession de mon rêve, s'indigna Roxane

Trinity fit une petite mine penaude et s'assit à côté de sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolais Roxane, dit-il tout bas, tu me manquais tellement et je ne savais pas comment faire autrement pour enfin pouvoir te parlais…

Le regard de Roxane s'adoucit en entendant les paroles de sa jumelle. Elle aussi lui manquait…

-Pourquoi reste tu là-bas Trinity, demanda doucement Roxane, pourquoi ne viens tu pas me rejoindre ?

-Venir ? Lucius ne voudra jamais me laisser venir te rejoindre à Poudlard, gémit Trinity, il me frappera si je me sauve !

Les yeux de la fillette s'assombrire de chagrin d'un coup. Roxane était certaine que ses propres yeux devait montrer une couleur sombre et voilés de tristesse.

-Tu n'as qu'a te sauvait, dit Roxane d'une voix déterminer, et tu viendrais me rejoindre à Poudlard. On est en sécurité là-bas !

Sa sœur la fixa quelques seconde avec son regard bleu, impénétrable, et finit par reculer lentement. Ses yeux exprimer une tristesse infinie.

-Tu as tellement changeait Roxane, murmura t'elle en baissant les yeux, je suis sur que tu m'avais déjà oubliais en faite…

-Tu te trompe, s'exclama Roxane, tu es ma sœur, ma jumelle ! Je ne pourrais pas t'oubliais ni t'abandonner !

-Pourtant tu la fais, explosa Trinity, tu ma laisser toute seule avec le maître et ses mangemorts ! Il a tellement battu père après que pendant une semaine notre pauvre papa a était obliger de garder la lit parce qu'il avait de la fièvre et que ses plait ne se refermer pas !

Roxane posa sa main sur son cœur, elle sentait les ondes de tristesses émaner de sa cadette et sa la faisait souffrir elle aussi.

-S'il te plaît, calme-toi Trinity, supplia t'elle, tu me fais souffrir…

-Et moi, hurla t'elle, je ne souffre pas peut être ? Je suis toute seule ! TOUTE SEULE !

Une rafale de vent glacer les entouras et un éclair zébra le ciel auparavant d'un bleu réconfortant.

-Trin…s'il te plait, implora Roxane, sa main crisper sur son cœur

Roxane détester cette faculté qu'avait sa sœur à faire ressentir aux autres sa propre douleur en envoyant des ondes impitoyables. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand sa jumelle tomba à genoux et que les larmes se mirent à glisser sur son joli visage.

-Je n'aime pas être toute seule Roxane, gémit t'elle, ils me font tous tellement peur…je voudrais être forte comme toi…je voudrais être pour toujours avec toi !

-Ho, Trin…

Roxane se releva lentement, la main toujours crisper sur son cœur, et elle s'approcha avec douceur de sa sœur. Elle se baissa devant elle et lui pris le visage entre ses mains.

-On sera toujours ensemble Trinity, dit-elle doucement, on est des jumelles, je suis une partie de toi et tu es une partie de moi. Nos deux âmes ne font qu'une.

-Roxane, gémit sa sœur en tombant dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Roxane la serra contre elle, exactement comme l'avait fait Molly Weasley quand elle avait était triste. Immédiatement, le vent se calma et une petite brise fit voler leurs cheveux doucement.

La pression sur le cœur de Roxane s'apaisa, sa sœur n'était plus aussi triste. Elle l'était toujours, mais moins.

-Trinity, Roxane prit le visage de sa sœur dans ses mains et lui leva pour croiser son visage, tu va venir me rejoindre.

Sa vois était sans réplique et sa sœur leva un visage terrifier vers elle.

-Mais…Roxane…

-Non, ne dit rien, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Trinity, tu va faire ce que je te dis. Tu va attendre que tout le monde dorme dans le château et tu va transplaner comme Lucius te la appris. Tu transplaneras à Poudlard dès que tu peux. C'est d'accord ? Je m'occuperais de toi et personne ne nous séparera. Dumbledor est gentil, il te laissera rester près de nous. D'accord ?

-Je…je pourrais vraiment rester, demanda Trinity d'une petite voix, on ne me chassera pas ? On ne me frappera pas ? C'est promit ?

-C'est promis petite sœur, répondis Roxane avec un sourire pleins de confiance.

-Ho Roxane !

Trinity explosa de nouveau en sanglot en se jetant au cou de sa sœur. Roxane passa doucement sa main dans le dos de sa jumelle pour la consoler, elle aimait tellement sa sœur…elle l'aimait même si celle ci avait dit des choses horribles sur elle quand elles étaient enfants. Tout sa, c'est du passé se dit-elle.

Roxane… 

Un murmure arriva jusqu'à elles, une voix douce.

Roxane réveille toi. Nous sommes arriver… 

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle entendait Harry qui l'appelait. Elle devait partir.

-Je dois me réveillais Trin, dit-elle doucement, les autres m'attendent dans le train.

-Mais moi personnes ne m'attends, gémit sa jumelle

-Si, rétorqua Roxane, moi je t'attends. Je t'attends à Poudlard et je sais que tu viendras dans pas longtemps.

Elle se pencha doucement vers sa jumelle et déposa un petit baiser sur son front avant de reculer lentement. Elle commençait déjà à disparaître de l'univers que sa sœur avait imaginait pour elles seules.

-Je t'aime Roxane, hurla Trinity en sentant sa sœur s'évaporer entre ses doigts.

Mais Roxane s'était déjà réveiller et lentement, Trinity laissa le décor redevenir normal. Elle était de nouveau dans ce château qu'elle haïssait tant.

A suivre !


End file.
